Lo que sucedió en navidad
by DulceHoney
Summary: Tras entregar la guitarra embrujada al Centro M.O.M. habla con Martin sobre un detalle de su efecto que ninguno de los dos agentes llegó a descubrir. La conversación detona el recuerdo de lo ocurrido durante la primera navidad de Martin trabajando para el Centro y cierta incómoda situación causada por un globo de nieve (Martin x Diana)


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

Advertencia: Este fic es un Martin x Diana, por lo que si la pareja te desagrada no te recomiendo leer esta historia.

* * *

\- Los felicito por su desempeño agentes, la guitarra ha sido contenida, procuraremos que no vuelva a causar problemas. Imagino que debió ser una situación muy incómoda para la agente Lombard.-

\- ¿Para mí? No, para nada, la guitarra no tuvo efecto conmigo, no soy un interés amoroso para Martin así que fui inmune a la melodía.- Diana respondió agitando las manos de un lado a otro con cierta vergüenza, imaginar la posibilidad de haber perseguido a Martin como la otras chicas se le hacía sumamente chocante.

\- ¿No la afectó?- M.O.M. miró de reojo a Martin al oír aquella información. – Eso es muy extraño.-

\- Pues a mí me parece lógico, y agradezco que así fuese, no me habría gustado ir detrás de mi hermanastro.- El rostro de Diana dejó ver su incomodidad ante aquella idea.

\- Me temo que malinterpretó los efectos de la marca de afrodita agente Lombard.-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso M.O.M.?-

\- Nada importante. Ahora vuelvan a su rutina normal, no pierdan tiempo. Los veo en la siguiente misión agentes.-

Diana abandonó la oficina sin entender ¿Qué había querido decir con lo de malinterpretar los efectos de la marca de afrodita? Quería averiguarlo pero la información en la legendex era muy limitada y no iba a ser fácil encontrar algo fuera de la base de datos del Centro.

\- Tu no Martin, tengo que hablar contigo.- El chico sintió un escalofrío en la columna ante aquella frase. Algo debió haber hecho que molestó a M.O.M. durante la misión pero no podía encontrar la razón. De seguro lo reprocharía por no entregar la guitarra en el momento en que se dio cuenta de su efecto, pero era necesario reparar los daños causados antes de entregarla, no tenía otra alternativa.

\- ¿Qué sucede M.O.M., quieres felicitarme por mi excelente labor como de costumbre?- Martin intentó ocultar su nerviosismo tras su fachada humorística.

\- Me temo que es algo distinto y bastante más personal. Tómalo como un consejo de alguien con más experiencia. Aprende a controlar tus sentimientos si no quieres terminar en problemas familiares, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.-

\- ¿M.O.M. qué insinúas? No estoy entendiendo nada.-

\- Me refiero a que tuviste suerte de que Diana haya malinterpretado el efecto de otro de los artículos embrujados, pero no puedo asegurarte que siempre sea de la misma forma.-

\- No entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que malinterpretamos?-

\- Verás Martin, la única persona ante la cual el hechizo de la guitarra queda sin efecto es aquella de la que el guitarrista está enamorado ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero con que tuviste suerte de que no lo notase?-

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero eso no es posible, la enamorada del guitarrista correspondió a sus sentimientos según la legendex!-

\- Eso es porque ella efectivamente se enamoró del guitarrista sin necesidad del hechizo ¿Por qué crees que fue capaz de dejarlo a pesar de estar supuestamente bajo el encantamiento?- Aquello le hizo sentido, si la enamorada hubiese estado bajo el hechizo no habría sido capaz de abandonarlo y se hubiese convertido en un monstruo como todas las demás.

M.O.M. tenía razón, sus sentimientos pecaminosos nuevamente habían quedado expuestos y de no ser por el malentendido causado por la limitada información de la legendex Diana se hubiese enterado de la verdad. Lo peor era que aquella no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría.

\- Es necesario que aprendas a controlar tus emociones, nos enfrentamos a seres que en muchos casos tienen el poder de leer nuestros pensamientos más profundos.-

\- Lo sé, he intentado mantenerlos bajo control lo mejor que puedo pero es difícil, están en mi subconsciente, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que están ahí.-

\- Tendrás que trabajar más en eso, no creo que quieras que vuelva a suceder lo mismo de tu primera navidad resolviendo un caso del Centro.-

Aquella frase inevitablemente lo hizo sonrojar. Fue por culpa de ese caso que M.O.M. había descubierto el mayor secreto de su agente: los culposos sentimientos que éste sentía hacia su hermanastra, los cuales a pesar de ser considerados por M.O.M. como totalmente aceptables causaban en el chico una culpa inmensa. Quería esconderlos tanto como fuese posible, especialmente considerando que al trabajar para El Centro arriesgaba encontrarse con criaturas capaces de acceder a ellos con incluso más facilidad de lo que él mismo era capaz de alcanzarlos. M.O.M. le había ofrecido ayuda en ese aspecto, enseñándole formas de bloquearlos para hacerlos inaccesibles, sin embargo era una técnica difícil de manejar y aún más complicada de mantener funcionando todo el tiempo. Si una entidad lo atacaba estando desprevenido era simplemente imposible aislar por completo sus secretos.

Sin embargo lo ocurrido en navidad no formaba parte de aquellas situaciones, ese episodio de su experiencia con lo paranormal había ocurrido mucho antes, antes siquiera de que M.O.M. se hubiese transformado en la confidente de su secreto.

Acababan de abandonar el lugar de los hechos, el equipo del Centro había limpiado minuciosamente las huellas del incidente del globo de nieve dejando el lugar bajo un estado de pulcritud que hacía imposible imaginar lo que se había llevado a cabo en ese espacio hace apenas unas horas.

Martin conducía sin quitar los ojos del camino, luchaba contra sus impulsos que le rogaban volver a repetir aquel abrazo una y otra vez en su mente como si de una película se tratase. No podía dejar de pensar en cada detalle de aquel inesperado regalo de navidad que difícilmente podría ser superado y cuyo recuerdo esperaba atesorar por el resto de su vida. Jamás la había visto actuar de ese modo y desconocía si lo que más había calado en él era la rareza del gesto o la persona de la cual provenía.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Por supuesto que se trataba de la persona de la que provenía, era Diana, su hermana, la persona de la que menos lo hubiese imaginado posible y más lo había deseado en todo este tiempo. Sabía que sentirse de ese modo estaba mal, de seguro Diana lo odiaría si se enterase ¿Odiarlo? Aquella palabra quedaba pequeña para definir lo que la chica sentiría si se enterase, repulsión sería probablemente más adecuado.

Sin embargo durante esas últimas horas las cosas habían sido diferente y todo comenzó precisamente con ese abrazo.

"Olvida la agenda, esta vez sólo seremos tú, yo y una semana de diversión"

La frase resonó en su cabeza como un eco que llenaba cada rincón de su mente y lo distraía del manejo ¿Qué había sido aquello? Jamás imaginó a Diana decir algo así, mucho menos frente a todos. Desconocía lo que pretendía o qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante. Estaba seguro de que había actuado como un idiota al oír esas palabras, la expresión de M.O.M. al verlos le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaba seguro de que su jefa lo había descubierto, ella era una mujer perceptiva y con la experiencia de vida suficiente como para no dejar pasar ese tipo de información, especialmente bajo una fachada tan mediocre.

Lo que no entendía era la razón tras el cambio en la actitud de Diana, quien ahora permanecía en silencio a su lado mirando el paisaje sin dedicarle ni la más mínima mirada de reojo ¿Estaría molesta? Intentó hablar para darle vida al ambiente, esperando poder cambiar la atmósfera que los rodeaba.

\- Tan sólo no quiero distraerte del camino.-

¿No querer distraerlo? ¿Hablaba en serio? Estaba acostumbrado a manejar bajo presión, especialmente considerando que esa presión eran precisamente las quejas constantes de su hermana.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Estoy acostumbrado a nuestras discusiones en el auto.-

\- No me refiero a esa clase de distracción.-

Martin sintió un escalofrío ante esa frase, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba seguro de haber oído cierta coquetería en el tono de voz de su hermanastra. Tenía que estar malinterpretando las cosas, eso no podía ser posible. De seguro era su mente jugándole una mala pasada, Diana lo odiaba y él lo sabía, que tuviese un repentino ataque de amor fraternal navideño y haya dicho unas cuantas cosas extrañas no significaba nada.

\- Me pregunto si nuestros padres estarán este año en casa, no quiero pasar otra navidad a solas.-

\- ¿Hablas enserio Martin? ¿De verdad quieres que estén en casa esta vez?-

Oficialmente no era sólo su imaginación, aquella frase había sido lo suficientemente directa como para darse cuenta de que Diana lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

\- ¿Por qué no querría que estuvieran? No los vemos salvo un par de veces al año.- Respondió con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Porque te prometí una semana de diversión sólo para nosotros, si estuviesen presentes no sería lo mismo ¿No crees?-

El impacto ante aquella frase lo hizo perder el control del auto por un segundo. Esto no podía ser real, Diana debía estar burlándose de él, no había otra alternativa que diera respuesta a toda esa extraña escena. De seguro lo estaba probando de una manera muy retorcida.

Siguió manejando en silencio, incapaz de responder algo de vuelta.

\- Vaya, al parecer el rey de las bromas al fin se quedó sin palabras.- Jamás pensó sentir tanta tranquilidad ante una de las frases molestas de Diana. Finalmente todo volvía a la normalidad.

\- Creo que empezaré a actuar de este modo con más frecuencia.- Martin sintió su cuerpo dar un salto al notar que aquella frase venía acompañada del sutil roce de los dedos de Diana corriendo suavemente por su pierna. Sin duda algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal.

\- ¡Diana, esto no es gracioso! ¡Actúas muy extraño y estás comenzando a asustarme!-

\- ¿Realmente? No te vi precisamente asustado hace un par de horas.- Estaba perdido, Diana tenía plena consciencia de todo, de seguro había notado que sus reacciones eran más que sólo fraternales. Ahora no sólo lo odiaba, sino que haría uso de su nuevo descubrimiento para burlarse de él por el resto de su vida.

\- Muy bien Di, ganaste esta vez, me declaro derrotado ¿Ahora puedes por favor dejar este extraño juego tuyo? Está comenzando a volverse incómodo.-

\- ¿Pero es lo que querías no es así? Que las cosas se volvieran incómodas.-

La miró de reojo procurando no perder de vista el camino, sus ojos se veían diferentes por alguna razón, parecían haber perdido su brillo habitual, como si estuviese bajo los efectos de ¡El globo de nieve! De seguro todo esto tenía algo que ver con el objeto con el que acababan de lidiar, algo debió causar en Diana que la estaba haciendo actuar de ese modo. Necesitaba hablar con M.O.M. y preguntarle al respecto, pero su llamada tendría que esperar a que llegasen a casa, para lo cual por fortuna no faltaba mucho.

Finalmente la fachada de su casa apareció ante ellos, en un par de minutos su extraño viaje habría terminado y podría esconderse de Diana hasta encontrar la forma de hacerla volver a la normalidad.

Abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con el hogar que los recibía todos los años de la misma manera, como un espacio detenido en el tiempo que les recordaba sus años de infancia. Siempre mantenían la misma decoración, lo que la convertía en una constante y en un ancla a la seguridad de lo familiar.

\- ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Mamá, papá?-

\- Te dije que no estarían, siempre nos dejan a nuestra suerte.-

\- Quizás sólo olvidaron comprar algo para la cena.-

\- ¿Quieres apostar? Parece que será otro año de pasar las fiestas a solas.- Estuvo seguro de notar cierta acentuación marcada al momento de decir "a solas"

\- Llamaré a papá, de seguro sólo salieron por un momento.-

No fue sino hasta varios pitidos después que su padre contestó finalmente el teléfono, saludando como si nada y preguntando si habían llegado a casa sin problemas. Lamentó su ausencia y la de su madre, pero se había presentado una urgencia laboral y no estaban seguros de poder volver por lo menos en un par de días. Aquella noticia sólo empeoró las cosas para Martin, quien estaba seguro de que sin ellos en casa y con Diana actuando de ese modo las posibilidades de que las cosas se salieran de control eran inmensas.

\- Te dije que no llegarían ¿Pero no es eso bueno esta vez?-

\- ¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño? Tú no eres así, esto no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Pero estás disfrutándolo no es así? Es lo que deseabas después de todo.- Diana se acercó lentamente para acabar acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Estaba seguro de que se trataba de algo relacionado al globo de nieve, podía ver en sus ojos que no era la Diana de siempre. Sin embargo no podía negar que tenía razón, la situación era incómodamente placentera y en el fondo algo en su interior parecía haber sentido un alivio inmenso al notar que sus padres estarían ausentes, lo que a pesar de ser usual esta vez resultaba especialmente conveniente ¿¡Conveniente!? ¿Cómo era posible que algo como eso pasara por su cabeza? Sintió asco de sí mismo ante aquellos pensamientos descontrolados.

Sin embargo algo en su interior le rogaba seguir con el juego, quería probar hasta dónde podían llegar, la ocasión era tentadora y sabía que si las cosas salían mal de seguro M.O.M. podría ayudarlo de alguna forma, después de todo estaba seguro de que todo esto era un efecto secundario del globo de nieve. Ya llamaría a M.O.M. en un rato más para preguntarle qué hacer para sacar a Diana del hechizo, por ahora quería disfrutar del momento por al menos ese día, después de todo sabía que una vez Diana volviese a la normalidad no habrían más abrazos navideños para él.

\- Está bien, haremos las cosas a tu manera ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

\- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer? Te prometí una semana de diversión después de todo.-

\- Pues… ¿Qué tal si buscamos algo que comer y vemos los especiales de navidad en la televisión?- Sabía que era una propuesta sumamente aburrida considerando la circunstancia en la que se encontraban, pero no tuvo una mejor idea y tampoco sabía del todo qué hacer ante ello.

\- Me parece bien.-

Buscó por la despensa y encontró una bolsa de palomitas para microondas. El refrigerador estaba lleno, de seguro sus padres esperaban pasar las fiestas con ellos, lo que le hizo ver que en efecto su ausencia había tenido que ver con un imprevisto. Agradeció que al menos hubiesen tenido la intención de pasar con ellos esos días, los extrañaba y más allá de la extraña situación en la que se encontraba seguía queriendo pasar tiempo con ellos, especialmente considerando que rara vez podía verlos.

\- ¡Mira lo que encontré! No pensé que habría uno en casa- Martin se volteó para ver a Diana cargando con un muérdago en la mano. - ¿Lo quieres verdad? Tu beso de navidad.-

El chico la miró sin decir palabra, cada vez el tono de la situación subía como la espuma.

\- ¿Por qué querría un beso tuyo? ¡Eres mi hermana! Por supuesto que querría un beso de una chica linda si es que hubiese una aquí.-

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no te agrado?-

\- ¡Claro que me agradas! Quiero decir, no de esa forma pero…-

\- ¿Quieres tu beso o no? Responde antes de que me arrepienta.-

\- ¡Está bien, lo acepto!- La chica explotó de risa ante su respuesta

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué tan desesperado estás Martin? ¡Por supuesto que no voy a besarte! Realmente eres asqueroso, y no sólo por la poca frecuencia con la que lavas tu ropa.- Diana se fue riendo hacia la sala dejándolo a solas en la cocina ¿Qué había sido aquello? Estaba comenzando a dudar que realmente fuese el efecto del globo de nieve a esta altura.

El humor de Diana había adquirido un tono sumamente extraño en las últimas horas que inevitablemente tenía que ver con algo de lo que había sucedido. Quizás no se trataba de nada paranormal, tal vez la chica sólo había visto sus sentimientos reflejados en la reacción frente a su abrazo fraternal de navidad y ahora lo atormentaba haciendo uso del vergonzoso descubrimiento que había hecho, sin duda se trataba de algo como eso ¿Cuándo iría a aburrirse de hacerle esa clase de bromas de tan mal gusto? Se convenció a sí mismo de que debía dejar de seguirle el juego, ya no más Martin, el chico que caía en sus bromas basadas en hacerlo sentir incómodo, reaccionaría con total indiferencia la próxima vez. Él era el rey de las bromas y no iban a dejar que su hermana le ganase sólo con un poco de coqueteo fuera de lugar.

La miró de reojo mientras veían la televisión a oscuras. La chica se había acurrucado a su lado instalándose bajo su brazo derecho. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano aprovecharía de hacer otra de sus bromas haciendo uso de su recién descubierta forma de molestarlo ¿Qué haría esta vez?

\- ¿Qué sucede Martin? Me miras como si estuviese a punto de tenderte una trampa.- Dijo mirándolo de reojo y con una mueca en los labios que parecía reflejar una incipiente sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No creas que no me doy cuenta de tus planes hermanita, ya estoy consciente de tu estrategia y no voy a caer en una de tus bromas otra vez.-

\- ¿Bromas? Nunca dije que fuesen bromas ¿Te parece esto una broma acaso?- Los brazos de Diana rodearon sus hombros y sintió que el mundo se congelaba a su alrededor. De forma totalmente inesperada los labios de la chica se posaron sobre su mejilla y peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de su boca por unos instantes que quiso no terminasen nunca. Al separarse los labios de su hermanastra rozaron levemente los suyos en un acto que estuvo seguro de que fue a propósito. Sin duda aquello no había sido una broma.

\- ¿¡Qué fue eso!?-

\- Tu beso de navidad ¿No dijiste que querías uno?- Martin permaneció en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Esto no está bien, algo está muy mal.- Dijo finalmente logrando hilvanar una frase.

\- ¿Pero no es lo que querías? Feliz navidad Martin.- Pudo sentir el peso de Diana depositarse sobre sus piernas mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras de regalo?- Su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquella frase, sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarla de vuelta con toda su fuerza. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero no quería detenerlo ¿¡Qué acababa de pensar!? ¡Se trataba de Diana! Sin duda era el efecto del globo de nieve. Tenía que controlarse y pedir ayuda.

\- Dame un segundo, realmente necesito ir al baño.- Dijo soltándola tan rápido como pudo y quitándosela de encima.

\- Vaya, de verdad que eres un pervertido, reaccionar de ese modo ante un inocente beso navideño.- Diana lo miró con una expresión cargada de coquetería y malicia.

\- ¡Agh, no es lo que crees!-

Corrió a esconderse para llamar a M.O.M. por su reloj-u. Sabía que era navidad y de seguro estaría ocupada, pero tenía esperanzas de que pudiese recibir respuesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Martin?-

\- ¡M.O.M. tienes que ayudarme, Diana está actuando extraño!-

\- ¿Extraño como hoy en la mañana? Parecías bastante feliz con ello en ese momento.-

\- ¡Pues ya no estoy tan contento con ello! Diana ha empezado a hacer cosas raras y me temo que es culpa del globo de nieve.-

\- ¿A qué clase de cosas te refieres?-

\- ¡Cosas extrañas! No sabría cómo explicarlo, no es la misma de siempre y sus ojos se ven extraños, es como si hubiese caído en una especie de trance.-

\- ¿Qué clase de cosa es tan extraña que no puedes explicármela? ¿Hay algo que estás escondiéndome verdad?

\- Yo…-

\- ¿Tiene que ver con la extraña frase de Diana hoy no es así? Martin, te recomiendo no subestimarme tanto como lo estás haciendo en este momento, no creas que lo que vi hoy no me pareció sospechoso.- El chico entró en pánico al oír esas palabras, había notado que M.O.M. los había mirado con sospecha en la mañana pero darse cuenta de que había leído perfectamente entre líneas lo asustó enormemente.

\- Lo que está sucediendo en efecto es causado por el globo de nieve, todo indica que por alguna razón parte de sus poderes mágicos accedieron a tu subconsciente y cumplieron tu deseo, el cual evidentemente tenía que ver con Diana.- Martin sintió la culpa carcomerlo por dentro, M.O.M. había descubierto su secreto. – Lo que sientas por tu hermanastra no es de mi incumbencia ni tampoco me parece algo preocupante, pero debes evitar que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse cuando el efecto pase. Enviaré a Billy con algo que devolverá a Diana a la normalidad.-

\- Gracias M.O.M., por todo.-

\- Feliz navidad agente Mystery.-

La conversación terminó dejando a Martin sintiéndose miserable, M.O.M. estaba consciente de su secreto y con ello la sensación de que sus sentimientos no eran más que una locura de su mente transmutó para convertirse en una realidad culposa. Agradeció la madurez y comprensión de su jefa ante aquellas circunstancias como nunca antes pensó que lo haría.

Billy llegó un par de horas más tarde desconociendo los detalles, al parecer M.O.M. había inventado una fachada para encubrir la verdad detrás de la actitud de Diana y con la ayuda de una de las herramientas del centro la mirada de Diana junto a su actitud volvieron gradualmente a la normalidad.

\- Martin, quería disculparme por cómo me comporté contigo hoy, no sé qué me sucedió.-

\- Está bien hermanita, no hay problema, no hay nada que el benevolente Martin Mystery no pueda perdonar.-

\- Tampoco exageres, no parecías sentir tanto asco ante lo del beso. Aunque agradezco que me sacasen de ese estado, no sé hasta qué punto hubiese sido capaz de llegar con mis bromas.-

\- Nunca antes te vi actuar así, espero que no se repita.-

\- Ten por seguro que no, aunque verte siendo víctima de mis bromas fue divertido, no voy a negarlo. Pero creo que prefiero dejar el título de reina de las bromas si mantenerlo implica tener que tratarte de ese modo todo el tiempo.-

Guardaba ese recuerdo con un aprecio culposo, sabía que estaba mal pero siempre sería suyo y procuraría intentar conservarlo intacto durante el mayor tiempo posible, luchando por no olvidar cada detalle, cada sensación, cada una de las cosas que de seguro jamás volverían a repetirse de aquella navidad que secretamente recordaría como la mejor de su vida.

\- Gracias por protegerme esa vez M.O.M., te abrazaría pero sé que no es tu estilo.-

\- Está bien, tus sentimientos no son tan culposos como piensas, aunque si fuesen biológicamente hermanos creo que hubiese tenido que cambiar mi estrategia para lidiar con esto.-

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- Hay herramientas para neutralizar emociones y disponemos de ellas en El Centro, no me importaría hacer uso de mis contactos para acceder a ellas si es necesario para ayudar a uno de mis agentes.-

\- Vaya, realmente eres muy considerada.-

\- En fin, es hora de que vuelvas a Torrington, tengo cosas que hacer y estoy segura de que usted también las tiene agente Mystery.- Su instante de confianza había terminado, sabía que eso ocurría en el momento en que volvía a tratarlo con la formalidad requerida en el trato con subordinados que aunque él jamás usaba hacia ella su jefa mantenía impecablemente según el contexto.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos vemos M.O.M.!

* * *

Nota del autor:

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un fic con mi headcanon de lo que ocurrió después del primer episodio de navidad.

Me encanta imaginar a M.O.M. más que como una jefa para Martin, después de todo es el adulto más presente en su vida y a pesar de los malos ratos que la hace pasar no deja de ser su agente favorito. Me gusta que cambie con frecuencia la formalidad con la que le habla a Martin según el contexto, dice mucho sobre el tipo de relación que tienen a pesar de su diferencia de grado.

M.O.M. es probablemente el único adulto maduro con el que Martin tiene algo de confianza, no demasiada pero si la suficiente como para poder pedirle consejo en caso de complicarse las cosas. Si la serie tuviese algo de desarrollo de personajes me hubiese encantado ver eso.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic!


End file.
